


現代魔法使用指南#5

by akita520430



Category: Ensemble Stars
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:05:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9295538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akita520430/pseuds/akita520430





	

05.

“ゆうくん今天玩得很开心嘛？”   
在游木真第三次喊出“小花”这称呼时，濑名泉终于爆发了。他果断关了火，脱下围裙，快步走向沙发，一把抢掉那遥控器，“到底有什么好笑了？不就是阿尼玛格斯吗？”我应该跟你说过有些巫师能变成动物啊？”  
游木真依然在笑，笑的却不是电视屏幕上的画面，“可爱的女生哈哈哈哈哈哈......小花哈哈哈哈......唔嗯？”  
屏幕瞬间黑掉，他听到遥控器掉到地上的声音。剩下的话悉数被濑名泉的吻吞噬掉，他除了闷哼也没能作出其他挣扎。  
该死的，这人肯定施了什么法，不然他一个警察怎可能做不出一丁点的反抗？  
“哈......泉さん、泉......泉さん！”  
手脚完全动弹不了，入侵口腔的舌头掠夺了他能呼吸的氧气，接近窒息的感觉使他头脑一片空白。过了一会儿，濑名泉似乎稍微消气了，他才重获自由，大口呼吸着新鲜的空气，“快死掉了……泉さん你放过我吧，给你取名的又不是我，这不是我的错啊？”  
“是吗？” 修长的手指刮过他的鼻尖，濑名泉笑得不怀好意，“可是ゆうくん什么都没做啊？如果ゆうくん被陌生人摸了，我绝对会砍掉他的手。”  
“噫！太恐怖了！”  
“我说真的。” 他的巫师再次欺身吻上他的唇，舌头掠过上颚，一步步的引导他配合自己的动作。与此同时，那不规矩的手悄悄的解开了衬衣的纽扣，感受到凉意的时候游木真才发现自己已接近半裸。使他手脚无法动弹的咒语早被解开，他弯起膝盖，试图用肢体语言作出一点抗议，却没想到他顶到的地方居然鼓起来了。  
“......”  
“ゆうくん？”  
“什么时候......起反应的？”  
“大概是你摸我尾巴的时候。” 濑名泉拉开裤链，露出那彻底勃起的器官，“ゆうくん打算怎么解决？”  
“哈？”  
“你可以用这里，或这里。”  
手指点上他的唇，接着游移到他的屁股上。这暗示非常好懂，游木真当然知道他的意思。一般来说他不会这么容易就屈服，不过今天他自己也确实有点过分。想到这点，他叹了叹气，一屁股坐在地板上。  
“就一次，不可以耍赖！”  
扯下内裤的一刻，那根炙热的东西弹到他脸颊上，顶端溢出的液体沾到皮肤上，格外色情。这是他第一次近距离的看这东西。虽然这东西已多次进入他的身体，但他却不太知道这东西到底长什么模样——没办法，羞耻心使然，做爱的时候他基本是闭着眼的。想起他和这东西的种种经历，脸颊又开始发烫了。  
“ゆ～うくん？怎么不开始了？”  
濑名泉特地拉长了声音，意味不明，似乎有几分调笑的意味。游木真抬头狠狠瞪了他一眼，才低下头，小心翼翼的伸出舌头，舔上那伞型的顶端。  
味道好奇怪。  
“ゆうくん，嘴巴张开一点。”  
“......？”  
坐在沙发上的人抚摸他的头发，示意他暂停。那手指挑开了他的唇，探到口腔最柔软的部分里，“别憋着呼吸，乖～弄湿我的手指。”  
虽然内心还是很抗拒，不过相对而言，手指比那东西要好多了。游木真也试着放松下来，像舔棒棒糖一样，执行他的指示。待他有点进入状态了，濑名泉再抽出手指，炙热的前端再次抵上游木真的脸，“试一下吧。”  
“......嗯。”  
经过刚才的“特训”，他算是没那么拘谨了，也大胆的把整个前端含进口里。不过手指和性器的尺寸始终有不小的差别，呼吸异常艰难，眼角也开始流出生理性的泪水。濑名泉一边替他拭去泪水，一边用哄孩子的声线鼓励他继续舔弄那东西，时间不知不觉就过去了很久。  
如果能再选一次，他绝不会为了避免腰疼而选择给那家伙口交。  
“哈......不行了......”  
他已经十分狼狈，而那根东西除了变得更热更硬以外，一点反应都没有。看到这情况，濑名泉也打消了让他继续舔下去的念头，把人抱到大腿上，开始脱他的内裤。  
“算了，ゆうくん还是用屁股吧。” 敏感的器官被对方熟练地套弄着，很快就有了射精的冲动，“不过你还真色情，帮お兄ちゃん口交也能勃起呢～”  
“别说......唔、啊、......”  
“要进来了。”  
双腿被分开，沾上润滑液的手指进行着扩张的工作。待他适应，那根他舔过的东西就长驱直入了。  
事实证明，无论有多少个可能性，结局永远只会是这一个。  
**  
醒来的时候已是晚上九点，累极的他小睡了一会，然后在睡梦中被食物的香气弄醒。股间已没有粘腻的感觉，被窝里散发着柠檬草沐浴露的香气，看来濑名泉事后抱他去洗澡了。肚子开始发出抗议的声音，他只好套上折叠整齐的睡衣，扶着无力的腰往厨房走。  
“醒了？” 正在炒菜的人凑近他的额头轻轻落下一吻，“不多睡一会？”  
他摇摇头，“不了，肚子饿。”  
说完，濑名泉又转过身继续弄晚餐，而他也没离开，就安安静静的站在原地看那人做饭。  
按成年人的标准，濑名泉确实比他独立多了，不仅会做饭，家务、修理电器什么的都难不了他（虽然这都是一个咒语就能搞定的事情）。反观自己，都出来社会工作了，要不是跟濑名泉一起住，他肯定与垃圾食物作伴。  
当然，那人事实上也比他年长了不少。  
因为法力的缘故，巫师的寿命比一般人类要长很多，外表看起来也比同龄的普通人要年轻。印象中遇上濑名泉的时候他还是7岁左右，而那家伙已经是一个高中毕业生了。现在他也姑且变成一个成年人，外表看起来和濑名泉差不多大，实际上那人经历的比他要多太多。所以他有时候也会想不通一些关于濑名泉的事情。  
比如那人到底是出于什么心情才会一直把他留在身边照顾。  
“泉さん。”  
“怎了？”  
“你......” 他张了张嘴，还是把原本想问的问题咽回去了，“你为什么要学会变阿尼玛格斯？这个对你的工作没有太大的用处吧？”  
他小时曾在濑名泉的书房里看过关于阿尼玛格斯的知识，虽然他不能使用魔法，但对于魔法的好奇心却不输任何人。阿尼玛格斯是很危险的魔法，一旦发生意外，后果比丧命还要可怕。  
为什么濑名泉要冒这风险呢？还一直没告诉他关于这个的事情。  
“这是秘密～”   
“什么嘛……”  
有时候游木真也很想用一些电视剧里的套路来逼供他，比如说“你不告诉我就是代表你不爱我”之类的，不过说这个也太矫情，他也只好一直把疑问憋在心里，等待濑名泉主动告诉他了。  
两人的气氛有点尴尬，游木真想转换话题，就把视线放到不远处的桌子上。  
“诶？这是什么？”  
“给你的围巾啊。” 濑名泉摸摸他的脸，“不是说过要给你弄围巾吗？”  
他看了看那两根不停在动的针，还有那逐渐变小的毛线球，不禁感叹魔法有多么奇妙。  
“为什么用两种颜色的线？”  
“哦......这个啊。” 濑名泉说，“红色的是底色，白色的是字。”  
“字？”  
“对的，I love ゆう～”  
他打了个寒战。  
“果然还是不要了。”  
就在这时，那两根针停下了动作，线也垂了下来，一副没精打采的模样。游木真哭笑不得，连忙说，“开玩笑的！我会每天戴着上班！”  
“这可是你说的啊！”  
身后传来濑名泉兴奋的声音，他看看那两根针，果然又活过来了，动作还比之前快了一倍。  
又中计了。


End file.
